A thermoelectric conversion element converts thermal energy into electric power, for example, using the Seebeck effect. A p-type semiconductor and a n-type semiconductor are combined with each other in a thermo couple, and plural thermo couples are connected in series as a module, such that the thermoelectric conversion element takes out voltage. In order to take out sufficient voltage, it is necessary to connect many semiconductors in series, so the number of components increases in this case.
In recent years, a variety of thermoelectric conversion elements using the spin Seebeck effect are developed. JP 2012-109367A describes a thermoelectric conversion element including a magnetic body and an electromotive component arranged on the surface of the magnetic body. Plural electromotive components are connected in series, and the generation efficiency of electromotive force (spin Hall effect) is made different among the electromotive components according to the direction of electromotive force produced in each electromotive component, such that sufficient voltage is taken out
However, the manufacture processes are increased and made complicated, because plural kinds of electromotive components are needed, in which the generation efficiency of electromotive force is different. In this case, it is difficult to reduce the manufacture cost. Moreover, it is difficult to raise the generation efficiency of electromotive force as a whole, because the electromotive components are connected in series in the state where the generation efficiency of electromotive force is different. In this case, it is hard to raise the power generation efficiency.